Le mensonge est un sort
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ils ne sont que des enfants, et pourtant, déjà à cette époque, Loki utilisait ses mensonges pour jeter des sorts à son entourage...


**Titre** **:** Le mensonge est un sort (et the cake is a lie XD XD)  
 **Fandom** : Thor (movieverse)  
 **Personnages :** Thor+Loki  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Prompt :** ThorLoki "Des friandises ou un sort ?"  
 **Nombre de mots** **:** 580  
 **Notes :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la jeunesse des protagonistes.  
 **Commentaires de l'auteur :** Ce texte fait parti d'un meme d'Halloween. J'était à la bourre, et en plus j'ai mal respecté le promp, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de slash, mais de relation fraternelle (légèrement vacharde)

* * *

Le visage de Loki arborait une expression sombre qui ne lui allait pas. Thor se fit un devoir de le changer d'humeur en lui offrant une part de son butin.  
Le garçonnet haussa un sourcil mince en regardant son frère, interloqué. Le petit blond esquissa un large sourire, comme il en avait l'habitude, avec cet air vaguement niais mais attachant qui faisait céder Loki à la plupart de ses caprices, que ce soit de l'accompagner dans une expédition secrète à la salle des reliques de Jotunheim, ou lui lire un livre à haute voix avant le coucher. Autant de choses qu'il ne ferait certainement pas si son frère aîné n'était pas aussi gentil. Parfois, il l'était même trop. Cela rendait Loki coupable de ses propres faiblesses il lui arrivait d'être agressif, de penser mal, de mentir. Il était très bon à ça, et quelque part, au fond de lui-même, il en était un peu fier. Il avait la sensation d'être plus intelligent que ceux qui l'entouraient. Après tout, ils étaient suffisamment bête pour se faire avoir, c'est bien qu'ils le méritaient.  
La gentillesse de Thor n'effaçait pas tout. Il y avait entre eux une rivalité qui grandissait d'année en année et Loki avait conscience de perdre, d'être complètement dépassé. Cela ne le mettait pas encore en colère, mais ça le frustrait. Il aurait voulu montrer ce dont il était capable, impressionner son père. Il ne pouvait pas.  
Il mentait souvent à son frère, et il lui jouait des tour. Il s'entraînait parfois sur lui pour développer ses sortilèges d'illusion et bâtir la force de ses mots. Il espérait que grâce à cela, il pourrait se montrer à la hauteur...mais il savait que même s'il devenait aussi fort que Thor dans son domaine, on le reléguerait toujours au second plan. La populace préfère les héros de cœur, et non les comploteurs, les négociateurs et de manière générale, les gens plus malins que la moyenne.  
Cependant, toute cette rancœur couvant dans son cœur n'était pas encore arrivée à son apogée, et il accepta les bonbons de bonnes grâce, s'éclairant légèrement.  
Son frère lui tapa dans le dos alors qu'il prenait une dragée, et il s'étrangla avec, provoquant le rire retentissant de Thor.  
Patiemment, Loki attendit que son malaise passe pour déclarer.  
\- Toutes ces friandises, d'où sortent-elles ?  
Le blond haussa les épaules, insouciant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
Le cadet désigna une confiserie.  
\- Tu as goûté ça ?  
\- Oh oui, c'est très bon !, s'exclama le futur dieu du tonnerre. C'est à l'amande !  
Loki repoussa doucement la gâterie aux couleurs pastels sur le côté sans la goûter.  
\- Savais-tu que le cyanure, un poison mortel, provient d'un fruit que l'on appelle amande amère ? Il paraîtrait même qu'a trop en manger, on risque de tomber gravement dans le coma...enfin évidemment, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne...  
Il fit une pause dramatique, et vit Thor, qui avait déjà une douzaine de friandises à l'amande dans la bouche, se figer, les yeux écarquillés...et tout recracher sur la table, secoué de hauts-le-coeur.  
\- Je crois que tu m'as légèrement coupé l'appétit, déclara simplement le petit brun en mettant ses friandises dans ses poches.  
Et il s'en fut, le sourire aux lèvres. Le mensonge est lancé, le sort est en place : Thor sera incapable de savourer ses bonbons l'esprit tranquille.  
C'est presque dommage, mais Loki, avant d'être un garçon mesquin, est avant tout quelqu'un de rancunier.


End file.
